The End Is Only The Beginning
by KJ99
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Pitch Perfect. I can't wait to see the 3rd movie! I hope you enjoy my one-shot about Beca and Aubrey!


A/N: This is my take on another Beca/Aubrey story, I hope you enjoy the story! ~KJ99 :)

* * *

The End Is Only The Beginning

* * *

"Hey weirdos," I say walking into the small room. We had just won worlds, beaten those cocky German's and it felt great. On the plane back to America we had decided to have one last celebration and goodbyes as Bellas. Which is why I walked into the party late, I always had a habit of walking in late but no one seem to mind.

"Hey!" The Bellas shouted my way before continuing their conversations. Walking further into the room, I place a bowl of chips on the food table and then dump my bag on the pile of other bags. I use to think sleepovers were stupid and silliness, only little kids had. However, the Bellas changed my opinion on that and a lot of things as well.

"Hi," a red-head said as she wrapped her arms around me from behind.

"Hi Chloe," I say which makes her laugh. Chloe was drunk, she was always the first one drunk.

Fat Amy then shouted "Chloe! Come sing!"

"Okay!" Chloe shouted right in my ear before running over to Fat Amy.

"Here," another voice said. I turned around to find Aubrey standing there offering me a red cup, full of alcohol; I assumed.

I replied with "No, it's okay. I'm not drinking tonight."

Aubrey said "Good things, it's a cup of diet coke."

"Oh thanks," I say awkwardly taking the cup and sipping slowly at it.

"Do you want to go outside?" Aubrey asked to which I nod my head. Aubrey offers me her hand and I take it. In the past I wouldn't have but over the last few years, the Bellas had warmed me up to touches. Plus with Chloe as my friend, I had to get over my issues pretty quickly.

* * *

Walking out onto the balcony, Aubrey spoke "Who would've thought you and I would be friends?"

"No one, I'm guessing. I think even Chloe would've had her doubts."

"Well we did, become friends. We are friends, right?"

"Yes, Aubrey we are friends."

"Are we just friends, Beca?"

"I don't know," I say taking a big sip of coke.

"Is Copenhagen going to be a Vegas thing? Like what happened in Copenhagen, stays in Copenhagen."

"I don't know, Aubrey."

"Have you even thought of that night, since?"

Taking a deep breath, I whisper "Like I could think of anything else."

"Same," Aubrey admitted.

"This is crazy," I say sitting down on the ground.

"Why?"

"Because we spent the better part of two years, hating each other."

"That's not true Beca," Aubrey spoke sitting in front of me.

"What are you talking about?"

"I never hated you."

"Yes, you did. You treated me like shit, like I was nothing to you. I was just dirt on your shoe or heel."

Aubrey let out a deep sigh, "One day, I'm at this activities fair trying to recruit members for the Bellas with Chloe; trying to make up for my vomiting the year before. Then, I see this girl. This breath-taking beautiful girl, with things in her ear. Before that moment, I had only ever dated guys and been attracted to guys. Then, I saw you and everything I knew changed. I was confused and so I lashed out at you because it was easier than dealing with my feelings."

"So, you've had feelings for me this whole time?"

"Yeah."

"You should've said something."

"And what? Have you rejected me or laugh, no thank-you."

"Gez Aubrey, I'm not that cruel. I wouldn't of laughed at you. I probably would've kissed you."

"What?"

"I'm gay Aubrey."

"But, Jesse? You were dating Jesse?"

"No, we were just friends. Like I told you a thousand of time."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, I thought you already knew. I mean, I kind of look the part, don't I?"

"I don't know," Aubrey breathed out.

Aubrey asked "Who knows?"

"Most of the Bellas, umm...pretty much everyone."

"But you haven't dated anyone?"

"Define dating?" I asked back.

"Someone you call, your girlfriend."

"Okay, no I haven't dated anyone."

"What about slept with?"

"I don't think you want to know."

"Just tell me."

"Okay but you asked. There was Stacie, Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose but we just kissed. Umm...Kommissar."

"Wait, the German?"

"Yeah. It was after the car show, we only slept together like twice after that."

"So, I'm just another one on your notch."

"Definitely not."

"But you haven't spoken to me since that night."

"I was scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Your the first girl or person, I've actually had feelings for. I thought I might've screwed up my chance by sleeping with you."

"Only you could come up with logic like that," I shrug not really sure what to say next.

Aubrey asked with a teasing smile "Do I make Beca Mitchell nervous?"

"Ah, hell yes you do. I just never know what to say to you or do when I'm around you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was gay, I just seriously thought you knew and wasn't interested."

"How was I to know, Beca?"

I replied with "I slept with Stacie and Fat Amy both who talk all about their sex lives. Plus Chloe knew, she must've said something to you."

"No one said anything Beca. By the way, the whole not having any idea what to say or do, I know what that feels like. It seems whenever I'm around you, I have no idea what I'm saying or doing until a few hours later."

Smiling, I can't help but say "That's cute."

"You find me cute?"

"Most definitely."

"Good because I find you cute."

"Hey, I'm badass not cute," I say pointively.

"Okay then, you're a cute badass."

"That doesn't make it any better but I guess I'll have to take it," I say looking deeply into Aubrey's blue eyes but still too scared to make the first move.

"You are my cute badass Beca and there is nothing you can do about it," Aubrey then grabbed the side of my face and pull me into her. Crushing our lips together, I couldn't help but lean into the kiss and ache for more.

Before we could go further into kissing, I heard the sound of the glass door opening and Chloe's shouting "Found them!" Pulling apart we look up to see each Bella poking their head through the door, trying to get a look at Aubrey and I together.

Fat Amy then said "You all owe me five dollars, I told you they were hooking up."

"This isn't a hook up," Aubrey and I say at the same time but look at each other surprise.

Aubrey asked "This isn't a hook up?"

I replied with "No, Aubrey it's not a hook up. I can't promise that I'll know what to do half the time but with your guidance, I'll do my very best to make you happy."

"Aww," I heard the Bellas say not use to my sensitive sweet side.

Aubrey replied with "You already make me happy Beca. I love you," after those three words Aubrey let out a deep breath surprised she even said it.

"I love you to Aubrey." Moving some fallen hair behind Aubrey's ear, I lean forward and connect our lips together again.

Fat Amy spoke "Okay, this is just gross now, I'm out."

"Same here," I heard Cynthia Rose and Stacie say.

Chloe said "I find it quite cute and I for one say about damm time they get together. When you two are finished kissing, we are starting the movies if you want to join us." The sound of the glass door closing was heard next.

Aubrey then asked nervous "So, are we dating?"

Smiling, I replied with "Well I don't just let anyone call me cute or a cute badass."

Aubrey asked "Is that a yes?"

"First, I have to ask this. Aubrey Posen, will you pretty please with a cherry on top be my girlfriend?" I asked cheesily.

"You are so cute. Yes, Beca I'd be honoured to be your girlfriend."

"Yes Aubrey we are dating," I say with a smirk in place. Aubrey smiled back at me before leaning forward to give me to quick pecks. When Aubrey pushed herself to her feet, she offered me a hand and helped me stand up.

Aubrey said "I want to go show my girlfriend off."

"Okay," I say not feeling fazed. With my hand in Aubrey's she lead the way back into the room where everyone was already watching the start of a movie.

"Finally you joined us," Chloe said when she saw us.

Aubrey replied with "Sorry, Beca was busy asking me to be her girlfriend."

"What?" Fat Amy asked in surprised.

Smiling, I say "I just asked Aubrey to be my girlfriend."

"Aww cute!" Stacie shouted.

"Took your time Mitchell!" Chloe shout in joking form. Aubrey pecked the side of my head before leading the way over to some free space on the floor in front of the couch Ashley and Jessica were sitting out. Jessica handed me a spare blanket before we sat down in front of them on the floor. Aubrey and I spread the blanket over ourselves and each other before snuggling up closely to each other.

I rest my head on Aubrey's shoulder and her head rest upon mine, our hands tangled up in each other's underneath the blanket. While Aubrey tried catching up with the movie and get the plot, I couldn't help but marvel at how well things tonight had turned out. I didn't expect to go from being single to into a relationship at this party, sure I had hope but I wasn't extremely confident.

I really did think I had messed things up with Aubrey, when we sleep together in Copenhagen. However, this moment told me I hadn't and I was extremely grateful for that. I really do love Aubrey, I've never felt this way about anyone before and it's amazing that the person I love, loves me back. Feelings eyes watching me, I look over the other side of the room at Chloe who's giving me the thumbs up. I don't know if she knew about my feelings for Aubrey, I had never told her but maybe she just sensed something was supposed to happen between us.

"Love you," I heard Aubrey whisper as she pressed a peck to my head and my massive smile was back on my face. While tonight was about saying goodbye to the Bellas, I knew in my heart it really wasn't a true goodbye. I would see these girls every single day or week, even monthly. Also, since I'm dating a Bella, I'm bond to see more. Tonight was a goodbye to college and now we step into the world, ready to face everything together. God, that was super cheesy, thank god no one heard that. I can't help but think to myself as I place a small peck on Aubrey's neck because it's all I can reach.

"Love you too," I whisper before looking up at the movie having no clue what was happening and not caring. Future come at me, I'm ready.

The End.


End file.
